justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s You
"It's You" by Duck Sauce is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer Classic *A blue cap *A gray shirt *Brown pants with blue suspenders (Once in the course of the game, the gray and white parts invert in color, giving the dancer dark blue skin and a much lighter pair of pants.) *Black penny loafers Sweat ''' * Black hair with a yellow bandana tied up *Black top *Gray jeans up to the calf *Yellow suspenders *Yellow shoes Background '''Classic He appears to be dancing on a translucent platform in front of transparent plumbing, meters, gears, and speakers. The objects change its color from blue to green to red. Sweat The typical background for the Sweat Modes with the lines on the floor the light up according to the rhythm of the song. The color scheme is yellow with shades of grey. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2 & 3:'Point to the screen and spin with your body. its you gold move.png|All Gold Moves 'Sweat There are 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: 'Put your hands on your body. '''Gold Move 2:'Jump straightly and shake your hands. This is the last move of the routine. ItsYouSweatGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 ItsYouSweatGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 Sweat Mashup It's You has '''Sweat Mashup. The Sweat Mashup has no Gold Moves. Dancers *'It's You' (JD2014) *Dare (JD1) *Fame (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Fame (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *'It's You '(JD2014) Appearances in Mashups It's You appears in the following Mashups: Classic * It's You * Built For This (Robots) * Blame It On The Boogie * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Kissed a Girl * Love Boat * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A Sweat * Candy * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Both versions of It's You ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. '''Classic' * Finger Rhythm * Hammer * Haunted Arm * Old Time Head * Point Finger * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing Sweat * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap * Shake It * Wide Circles * Square Dance Trivia *This is the 2nd song by Duck Sauce, after ''Barbra Streisand''.'' *The Classic routine is very similar to [[We No Speak Americano|''We No Speak Americano]] with the moves and outfit. *The Sweat coach appears in the background of ''Blurred Lines''.'' *On Just Dance Now, there is an error involving this song and ''I Was Made For Lovin' You. The avatar for this song will be unlocked after playing I Was Made For Lovin' You. *The Sweat Mashup for this song had a different cover. Gallery itsyoujd2014.jpg|Classic itsyoujustdance2014.jpg|It's You Its You Sweat.jpg|It's You (Sweat) SJOP41 558a8809 14.png|Mashup itsyousweat.jpg|Sweat Itsyouavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 143.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Screenshot 2014-10-21-19-26-29-1.png its you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Itsyouopener.png itsyoumenu.png Itsyouswtmu.jpg|Beta Sweat Mashup Icon Videos File:Duck Sauce - It's You File:Just Dance 2014 - It's You - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412148449 File:Just Dance 2014 - It's You (Sweat Mash-Up) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_It%27s_You_by_Duck_Sauce_5*_Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Beta Elements